


You’re Such A Vision To See

by louisstinks



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Cute, Feminine Louis, Fluff, Harry likes boys in lip gloss, Louis likes lip gloss, M/M, a little bit of cross-dressing like barely, and Niall, mentions of Stan, sephora - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 08:31:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisstinks/pseuds/louisstinks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry works at Sephora and helps Louis find the perfect lip gloss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You’re Such A Vision To See

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey guys 2nd fic here! So far these are for practice. Hopefully, soon I’ll get better and be able to make my own chaptered fic. 
> 
> Comments and any helpful and honest critique would be great! 
> 
>  
> 
> Btw, there isn’t a Sephora in the UK but ya know what frick it.  
> Title from SuperLove by Charli

Louis has never treasured something so much like he does the mall. 

It’s already been 2 hours since Louis arrived here and he still hasn’t even made it to the other side yet. So what if his pockets might be a tad empty, it’s his dedication to this place that matters. 

Way back when Louis had just turned 16, he was finally given permission to go shopping alone. He’d find himself immediately drawn to the stores with low-priced but shiny jewelry and handbags. His little collection of friends had never once questioned why he was ever interested in girly things. They wouldn’t even pause whenever Louis came up to them wearing a little bit of blue shimmer across his eyelids. 

Even at sleepovers, Niall never even blinked twice if he saw the lacey pink thong peeking out of Louis’ sweatpants. This was all considered normal for Louis and his friends and that’s all he really ever could ask for. 

As the day was nearing to an end, Louis began to pick at his lip. An annoying habit that he could never get rid of. Once his lips grew chapped, he’d peel the skin off until it’d bleed. He knew that if Niall or Stan were here they’d bat his hands away and tell him to bug off and find some lip balm. 

As stores began to close, Louis dug into his front pocket for his favorite shade of lip gloss that he had gotten the previous week. He whined when he couldn’t find the familiar bump in his pocket. As if on cue, Louis received a text message from his younger sister, Lottie. 

_‘pay back for using all of my nail polish remover >:(‘ _

Louis grimaced at the screen before tucking the device back into his pocket. Luckily, he still had a 20 left crumpled in the front of his jeans. Louis could see from the skylight that the sun was already beginning to go down. He knew that he was getting tired anyway and the stores were already closing quickly. 

He found the directory by the escalator and pointed to where Sephora was located. His finger edged across the board until he realized he’d reached the end of the mall. And of course it’d be all the way down the stairs and the farthest store. Louis inwardly groaned as he stepped onto the escalator just to race his way down. 

So far, Sephora had been one of Louis’ favorite stores to visit. It was where he got most of his everyday necessities. Perfumes, facial cleansers, nail polish, eyeliner and of course lip gloss. He remembers the first time he ever walked in there with his sister. Without any hesitation, he felt like he was in heaven. For so long he never thought that what could be missing from his life was his favorite ‘kitten pink’ lip shine. 

Louis could’ve moaned right there if he wasn’t in public, standing around about a hundred people. 

Seeing that he had finally reached the small store, customers had been starting to leave. 

“Hiya, babe. Almost didn’t make it, did ya?” A woman dressed in all black walked up to Louis with a wide grin spread on her lips. She dove in for a quick hug while he kissed the side of her face and returned the favor. 

“Lottie stole my lip gloss, the bugger.” The woman laughed while patting Louis on the back. “I miss her, such a sweet girl, she is.” Louis scowled as a response. 

“Don’t worry, as long as you’ve at least got enough money. You know I always give you a discount, sweetie.” She kissed his cheek and went to clean up behind the counter. 

Louis knew they wouldn’t kick him out of the store, even if they were about to close up. 

Right away, he made his way over to the nail polish section and spread out his fingers to come across a new color that’d bring out his delicate nails. 

A few more employees came over to quickly greet him and give him hugs as he tried on bright colors for each nail. He knew he’d leave the store with a tacky combination, but to be honest he couldn’t care less. 

Louis’ phone buzzed in his pocket and he quickly yanked it out to glare back at the text. 

_‘mum says since ur over 18 now and living on ur own u can make ur own plate for dinner’_

Louis cursed himself as he read over the message. He finally had some time off of work to be able to go down to visit his family for the weekend and he still had to be home for dinner on time. 

_‘tell her im in traffic’_

He made his way through the next aisle to find exactly what he was looking for. Lip gloss. Distracted, he began picking at his lips again as he went through an internal debate on whether the ‘Puckered Pale’ or the ‘Karamel Vixen’ would look best on his lips. 

He almost went for the ‘Karamel Vixen’ when he felt a soft tap on the back of his shoulder blade. He was suddenly looking up at a pair of grayish green eyes staring back at him with an approachable expression. The man in front of him seemed to have on all black, but Louis couldn’t pay attention to any of that if he tried. 

“Would you like any help?” A rich gravelly voice left the blokes mouth and Louis hardly had time to understand what he said. He was still stuck on admiring this lovely man towering over his small figure. His plump lips looked overly bitten and were the perfect shade that Louis’ knew he’d never find in a lip gloss. 

His head was covered by a bunch of brown locks that were pushed back. He had an adorable tiny mole right beside his mouth that made him seem even more dreamy than he already was. 

“I-“ Louis stuttered out. The gentleman squinted a little while smirking and waiting for a coherent response. He never thought he’d find a man working in Sephora, but it’s 2014. It’s about time. 

“I used up all of my little sister’s nail polish remover.” He blurted out with red cheeks as the man before him giggled. 

“Were you looking to buy some remover? I can show you where you can find some.” The tall man was about to turn toward the nail aisle. 

“N-no, that’s fine. I need lip gloss.” For once in Louis’ life he was starting to feel a bit insecure. He was always so used to being around his friends and females, he had never gotten the chance to approach an unknown male who knew he wore makeup. Now that he was thinking about it, he realized he was avoiding it for a reason. At the same time Louis began to doubt himself it was as if the man could see right through him. He rested a gentle hand on Louis’ shoulder. 

“I think I may have the perfect shade for you, love. Follow me.” The man swiftly pivoted and headed to the other side of the store to where the Urban Decay section was. His curls bounced a little as he walked up to the shelf. Louis promptly followed behind and wasn’t about to lie that he (definitely) might have checked out this man’s ass a bit. 

The man came to a stop and removed one of the small tubes of gloss from their shelf. Thankfully, he chose one that hadn’t been opened yet. He unscrewed the tiny bottle and turned to face Louis and ended up leaning into his space. Louis held out his hand just like he was used to whenever they tested their lipsticks and glosses on their customers. 

But in a matter of seconds, the taller man gingerly snuck his hand around the base of Louis’ neck to tilt his head up. 

“I’m Harry, by the way.” His voice lowered as he grinned while swiping a few clean strokes over Louis’ lips. His brows furrowed as he focused intently on filling in Louis’ bottom lip. 

After he finished, he rotated Louis’ body towards the mirror to show Louis the bright pink color. To be quite honest, it wasn’t bad. Not really what Louis would normally go for, but it was different and it fit his skin tone perfectly. 

“What do you think?” 

Soon he felt his lips begin to tingle. “I think I might be allergic.” Louis winced as it began to feel a bit more uncomfortable. He jumped when Harry threw back his head in laughter. 

“The special ingredient is eucalyptus and menthol, so after it’s on your lips you can start to feel the cooling sensation. I think it feels pretty soothing.” Harry dazedly smiled as Louis puckered his lips up to the mirror. 

The cooling sensation became a bit overwhelming after a few seconds and he began to fan at his mouth. “Harold, I think you might’ve put too much on me.” 

Harry’s expression softened and he rested his hands by the smaller man’s shoulders. “Do you trust me?” His voice was hushed as if it was only meant for Louis’ ears. 

His eyes seemed more intense up close. His mouth was cracked into a small reserved smirk once Louis silently nodded. 

The taller man leaned down to where their noses barely touched and closed his eyes. 

“What are you doing?” Louis softly whimpered as Harry’s eyes squinted back open. 

“Trust me, yeah?” 

All of a sudden, Louis felt a pair of warm lips press against his. He held back a moan when he felt Harry’s lips move on top of his. The taller man’s hand rose up to stroke at his jaw. 

As he pulled away, Louis could feel his lips begin to cool off and return to the soothing chill from the lip gloss. 

“It’s much better if you share it with someone.” Harry bit his lip and cheekily grinned at Louis’ dazed expression. “I see why.” Louis blushed as he noticed Harry’s hands were rubbing at his sides. 

“Um, I’ll buy it.” He hastily pulled away from the curly-haired employer to walk up to the register. 

“Did you find everything you needed?” The lady he greeted earlier smiled wide at Louis. 

“Yes.” His cheeks still flushed when he saw Harry standing over by the exit. 

As he paid and received his receipt, he made his way closer to the exit before being stopped by a large hand on his chest. 

“I get off in 5, if you’ll wait?” The boy’s smug smirk had turned into a playful smile as he waited for Louis’ answer. 

“I can teach you how to apply the lip gloss without it freezing off those pretty lips of yours.” He pushed. 

“Why would I when I can share it with someone else, yeah?” Louis’ face grew redder as he realized what he said. 

Harry laughed and snuck a kiss on his cheek before going back to collect his things.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I'm on tumblr too :3  
> sadfacehs


End file.
